


Check-In

by Top40Trash



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Character Study, Gen, Other, epsiode 91 got me screaming yall so much just happened but i had to get this off my chest, the other two only really come in at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:02:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22289095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Top40Trash/pseuds/Top40Trash
Summary: Essek Thelyss has never really left the Dynasty; like most people who don't like where they're from but also never leave, he's a little blind to the real effects it's had on him.Caduceus is nothing if not perceptive.
Relationships: Caduceus Clay & Essek Thelyss
Comments: 6
Kudos: 57





	Check-In

“Mister Essek?”

He looked up from snapping the clasp of his mantle together at Caduceus, who had followed him into the main room from the hot tub, holding a small stack of plates in his hands.

“Thank you for dinner, Caduceus, it was quite wonderful.”

“Oh, thank you.” His smile was wide and stretched to his eyes, crinkling the soft, fuzzy skin there. “I’m still not quite used to the ingredients available here, but the bounty of the Earth is wonderful in all corners.”

Essek shifted to one leg, instincts screaming for levitation. He had no idea how to respond. Out of all the members of the Mighty Nein, Caduceus was certainly not a mystery, but he was the most difficult for him to understand. Devotion of one’s entire life to some deific force, constantly beyond comprehension? At least the Wildmother made herself known, unlike the Luxon, but still. This thing called faith was far beyond him.

“Mister Essek,” He repeated, taking a step toward him with the pile of plates, and Essek finally digested just how tall he was. He was at eye-level with the center of his chest at best; if he was levitating, probably his armpit. “I just wanted to make sure we’re on the same page about something.”

He didn’t like the spark in the purple eyes. Something else...incomprehensible. Not condescension, not self-importance, but not pure, soft kindness either. “Is there something I’ve misunderstood? My apologies.” He dipped his head. “I admit that I am not quite an expert on friendly socializing, and the cultural customs of those beyond the Dynasty may escape me at some moments.”

“Oh, don’t worry, that’s not it at all.” Caduceus smiled broader, but some small spark of it left his eyes. “I just wanted to check in about consecution again, if you don’t mind.”

“Of course. Whatever other questions you all might have, I will be happy to--”

“I don’t have any more questions, don’t worry.” He was still soft, and speaking warmly, and smiling gently in a way that reached his eyes, but Essek felt the hairs stand up on the back of his neck as something... _unpredictable_ filled the space between the two of them. “I think you’re very aware of the fact that none of us are consecuted, and probably never will be, and I think that in the future you should watch how you talk about lifespan and life’s value around my friends and I. Most of us won’t live too long compared to a normal elf, let alone someone who will get to live over and over again. Our lives aren’t made cheaper by that, though, and that doesn’t mean that you have nothing to learn from us.”

“I never meant to suggest--”

“I know you didn’t. That’s why I wanted to talk to you. Make sure, check in, all those good things. It can never hurt, right? Anyways," He glanced over his shoulder at yells coming from the hot tub, then beamed back at Essek. "Good talk. Thanks for listening.” He gave one last nod, pink hair swaying in front of his eyes, and then turned to walk over to the open kitchen. Not a moment later Caleb walked over with Beauregard close at his heels, their damp hair tied back from their faces. 

“You will both be escorting me home?” Essek smirked. 

“Ja, Beauregard was insistent that she tag along as well.” Caleb smiled ruefully. Beau’s eyes were narrowed, Essek noticed, glancing between him and Caduceus.

“Yeah, I just always like to learn more about city layouts, since I’m a nerd now and all. C’mon, let’s go.”

**Author's Note:**

> WOW. Y'ALL. I started episode 91 with my docs open fully ready to write a full shadowgast fic during the break and instead I texted my friend an essay on the role of bodies in the mortifying ordeal of being known and typed this out in like 15 minutes. if you, too, like screaming about critical role and desperatley want to talk about how essek is a spoiled rich kid and what the ramifications are for caleb's heart, my tumblr is proginoskes.tumblr.com and I would LOVE to talk to you.


End file.
